(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine and, more particularly, to a manually operated exercise machine for performing a variety of exercises.
(2) Description of Related Art
Exercise machines have long been known in the art and have been conceived in a variety of forms. By way of example, several variable weight exercise machines have been conceived that allow a user to alter the weight that is lifted while performing an exercise. While operable for providing variable resistance, such weight bearing machines are cumbersome and can be extraordinarily heavy. In an attempt to provide variable resistance while limiting the necessity for heavy weights, several exercise machines have been designed that use bands or bows to allow for selective variable resistance. The band and bow devices are often limited to arm and leg exercises and are also typically large machines.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a portable, manually operated exercise device that allows a user to selectively variable the resistance while performing a variety of exercises.